1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device using the electroluminescence of an organic material, a light-emitting layer made of an organic compound or the like is present between a lower electrode and an upper electrode, and a current flowing between the lower electrode and the upper electrode causes the light-emitting layer to emit light. The light generated from the light-emitting layer is directed in various directions. By directing the light in the front direction with respect to a display surface of the display device, light extraction efficiency can be improved.
In a display device disclosed in JP 2015-050011 A, a step is formed in an insulating layer (insulating layer 104 in JP 2015-050011 A) in the cross-sectional view, and a lower electrode (first electrode 106 in JP 2015-050011 A) is formed over the upper surface of the step of the insulating layer, the inclined surface constituting the sidewall portion of the step, and the bottom surface of the insulating layer where the step is not formed. In light generated from a light-emitting layer (organic EL layer 110 in JP 2015-050011 A) disposed on the lower electrode, portion of the light traveling in a direction substantially parallel to the light-emitting layer, or portion of the light totally reflected at the interface between the lower electrode located on the bottom surface of the insulating layer and the light-emitting layer is reflected by the lower electrode located on the inclined surface of the insulating layer, and is directed upward, that is, directed in the front direction with respect to a display surface of the display device. With this configuration, the light extraction efficiency of the display device can be improved.